Always be my brother
by breezychick12
Summary: Stefan commits suicide, and Damon feels terrible.OOC! COMPLETE


_Hey guys I'm still working on Cold Blood, but this idea just popped into my head so hope you like it._

Stefan's Pov

I looked down stake I had in my hand. Not the kind you eat, but the kind you kill vampires with. I wanted to die. I was just like Damon now, a terrible monster. I wanted to kill people. I wanted to rip their neck open and taste their blood.

Just thinking of the blood sliding down my throat made me hungry. I had to do this now. I raised the stake and felt tears slide down my cheeks.

_Elena forgive me_ I thought. I slam the stake down into my chest and scream. Blood squirts out from my chest and I can feel myself slipping away. I fell to the ground and just waited for the pain to be over. I'm glad Elena isn't here right now. It would kill her to see this. Actually, it doesn't matter if she sees this or not. It's going to kill her either way. Speaking of Elena, I can hear the door open and a piercing scream.

"Stefan! Stefan, oh my god" She screams, and then calls him. "Damon!"

But I don't hear if he comes up or not. My eyes close and I feel my breathing stop.

Damon's Pov

Elena's scream and she calling me gets me worried. I don't know what's so important, but I run full speed up the stairs anyway. When I get up there, I see her cradling Stefan to her chest…And I see Stefan with a stake through his chest and blood on him. I knew immediately what had happened. Of course Elena didn't kill Stefan, so he must have killed himself.

I suddenly feel extremely cold and something inside me breaks. I run to her and fall down to the ground. I take Stefan away from her and hold him to me. I feel tears collect in my eyes, but they don't spill over. I won't let them spill over. No way was Elena going to see me cry.

"Stefan" I moaned softly. I shake him. I know he's dead, but I don't want to believe it. A long time ago, I would have been filled with happiness that he was dead, but ever since he chose human blood I've felt more connected to him. We were finally the best friend's we once were. But now he's gone. I could hear Elena crying hysterically, but I don't comfort her. I just hold my brother and cry.

"Please come back Stefan" I whisper. But I know he won't, so I just lay him down. I go over to the wall and punch it, leaving a big hole. I don't care though. I start picking up things and throwing them. Chairs, bottles of liquor, tables, anything I could get my hands on. I even throw the picture of Katherine.

I was about to throw another picture, when I look at it. It was a photo of me and Stefan from 1864. We had our arms around each other and we were both smiling. I gave a tiny smile, thinking of the day that picture was taken, and suddenly a tear falls on it. I put the picture gently down and collapse in one of the chairs I didn't throw.

Elena comes over to me and hugs me. I hug her back. It wasn't a lovey dovey hug. It was a hug of comfort. At first I wanted to steal Elena away from Stefan, but now that he's gone I only think of her as a friend.

We hug for a little while and then I call the police to come take his body away. When they arrive I tell them the truth. He killed himself. They questioned me and Elena and we were pretty honest. We had no idea why he did this.

When they were gone I took Elena home. She walked silently to her door and I drove away. I drive away and when I'm home I see two little boys, brothers maybe, playing football. I smile at the memory of me and Stefan playing football together. The it hits me.

Stefan was gone, but he was here at the same time. This may sound corny for me, but he would always be in my heart. Darn, that does sound corny. I don't care though, because it's true. Stefan was everywhere. In me, in Elena, and in the boarding house. His spirit will live on in both of us.

I walk inside and go straight to Stefan's room. I do a little cleaning in till I find his diary. I open it.

_Dear Damon_

_I knew when I died you would go through my stuff and find this, so I'm writing a letter to you. You're probably wondering why I did this. Maybe you're even upset. The reason for this is because I don't want to be a monster, Damon. I can't hurt innocent people. So I thought ending my life would stop everything. The pain, the hunger, everything. _

_You're my brother and I love you. Always have. Even when you thought I hated you, I loved you. I know deep inside you love me. Please take care of Elena. Explain to her why I did this to myself. _

_Please forgive me. I had to do this. I'm so sorry, Damon. Anyways, I know you have that photo of us from 1864. Bury it in my grave. There's a lot more photos of us, so you would at least have some. They are in my closet in a box. _

_I have to end this letter now, but remember, you're my brother. We will always be brothers. I love you Damon. And whether I am in heaven or hell, I will always love you. Tell Elena I love her more than anything._

_Love your brother always_

_Stefan._


End file.
